Confusion & Condoms
by a-and-afan413
Summary: After Austin and Ally agree that it's time to start seeing other people Ally gets a new boyfriend. What happens when Austin finds a box of condoms in Ally's stuff?


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

It's been a month since I performed at that party for Chelsea and Ally and I agreed it was time for us to see other people. After all, it's been nearly a year now since we tried dating. But honestly, I thought it'd take longer than a month before I started regretting that agreement. Ally has a new guy already. Since she's overcome her stage fright she has also gotten a lot more confident with talking to guys. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing this side of Ally, but I was really hoping she'd direct it more towards me than this new guy, Tyler. Ally's been seeing him for about two weeks now, and he's a great guy, but I'm a little jealous. Okay, scratch that, I'm a LOT jealous.

**Ally's POV**

Ahhh, health class. This is probably my least favorite of every class. Mostly because I'm really conservative and some of this stuff is incredibly awkward to talk about.

This week we're covering the required Sex Ed section and it's all I can do not to sink down in my seat and turn a violent shade of red. I am the epitome of a virgin goody-goody. I mean, yeah, I'm sure I'll do "it" someday but that day is not coming up soon.

I'm dating a new guy and I really like him, we've even kissed once, but I definitely wouldn't wanna do that with him. It's not necessarily that I think it's gross or anything, which it actually kind of is, but I'm a romantic. I love love and I think that sex is something that should be shared between two people who love each other, and I definitely wouldn't say I love Tyler. If anything, I'm still a little in love with Austin. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm still hopelessly in love with him. I'm only dating Tyler because it was awkward when Austin and I tried dating.

Anyway, health class is wrapping up since the period is almost over. It's Friday, so the unit is finally over. Thank God. I look up and see the Sex Ed instructor walking around with a basket, placing something on each desk. Are those condoms!? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, no! I don't want those! This is soooo embarrassing! I duck my head down as the teacher places a small pack of three on my desk. I look around the classroom again. Some students are snickering, some are playing with them, a few boys have even opened their packages and are blowing theirs up like balloons. I quickly shove mine into my backpack, making a mental note to throw them away later.

**Hours Later**

I'm sitting at Sonic Boom when Austin comes in looking distressed.

"Hey Ally! Do you have the History notes from today? I was having trouble concentrating today and the test is tomorrow and I have to make at least a B on it or my mom's gonna kill me," he nearly begged me.

"Uh, sure. Copy them and bring them right back though. I have to study them tonight too. They're in my backpack in the practice room," I told him, waving him upstairs so I could finish helping the customers.

"Alright, I'll just copy them upstairs then," he said,sprinting up the steps two at a time.

**Austin's POV**

I get to the practice room and find Ally's backpack sitting on the piano bench. I walk over, unzip it, and begin taking out binders and notebooks, looking for the one labeled 'History.' When I pull out the last notebook, a small box falls out of her backpack and tumbles to the floor. When I lean over to pick it up and put it back, I'm pretty sure my jaw hits the floor.

My Ally has a box of condoms in her backpack. My Ally is having sex?! No no no no no. This can not be happening. Ally is a virgin. I'm sure of it. I mean, I was her first kiss! And she only started dating this guy a couple of weeks ago. Has he been pressuring her? I swear to God I'll bash his head in if he took my Ally's virginity. I can't believe she would do that to me. I mean, I know I told her that we should think about seeing other people, but I didn't think she'd move on this much this quickly.

I wipe away a tear and shake my head as I pick up the box and flip it over in my hand. It's still sealed. But that doesn't mean she hasn't slept with him already. Oh my God, what am I going to do if she has already had sex with him? I mean, even I'M a virgin. And I seem a lot less innocent than Ally. What do I do about this? Should I talk to her? What do I even say? 'Hey I know I told you we should move on but please don't have sex with Tyler' probably won't fly.

I know I can't tell her what to do but I have this awful burning, queasy feeling in my stomach just thinking about Ally being in bed with anyone but me. Woah. Where did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. But SHE shouldn't be DOING this. This is a huge mistake and I know she's going to regret it. There's no way she's in love with him already.

Well, they have been spending a lot of of time together lately... more like all of their time together, really. Maybe she does love him. No, she can't. She HAS to still have feelings for me. I have to go talk to her about this.

I stood up and took a few steps towards the door when Ally opened it and walked in.

"So I finally got the front locked up. Are you done with those notes? I was thinking we could work on that song since Tyler's hanging out with some friends tonight." I stared at her silently as she spoke. The whole time I couldn't help but look at her differently. "Um, Austin, why are you staring at me like I grew another head?" she asked, seeing my expression.

"Ally, why would you do this?" I asked her, holding up the small box as a couple tears silently dropped from my eyes. "I know I told you that we should talk about moving on but I didn't mean like this. I didn't mean it at all, really! You were so perfect and innocent the way you were and we were on the same page and now it's all different. I just think about _him_ touching you like that and I feel sick to my stomach!"

"Austin, wai-" she tried to interrupt me but I'm on a roll right now and I need to get all of this out.

"Ally, I thought this was special to you! I thought you wanted to wait until you were in love. You can not be in love with him! It's only been three weeks. Why would you just throw everything away on some guy you barely even know? I can't believe you would do this!" I finally end my speech and sit back down on the piano bench. She stares at me and I see several emotions flash across her face before she finally settles on what appears to be anger.

"How dare you assume that I'm just going to throw myself at my first real boyfriend!? I'm not just some slut, Austin! Just because I can't have you it doesn't mean I'm gonna go off and sleep with the next guy who shows interest in me! And who are you to decide who I can and can not love? Last time I checked you were the one saying you were falling in love with Cassidy the week you met her! AND you're the one who said we should move on! YOU let ME go! You don't just get to decide what I do if you're not my boyfriend!" She yelled back at me.

"Even if I'm not your boyfriend we're still best friends, Ally! I'm just trying to hold you up to your morals! Or the morals that you used to have, apparently! Dammit, it was supposed to be me! We were supposed to stay like this for a few more years, dating other people, but deep down still having feelings for each other and then I was going to tell you that I loved you and we were going to live happily ever after and lose our virginity to each other. I thought you'd be able to wait that long!"

"Austin, are you KIDDING me right now?! Who are you to decide the rest of my life for me? You can't just come up with these things without any regard for my feelings or what I want with my life! What gives you the right-"

She was going to continue her rant but I cut her off. "I LOVE YOU! OKAY? THAT'S WHAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT! i LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU AND ONLY YOU!" I'm practically screaming at her at this point. I expect her he scream back but she stops and takes a step back.

"Austin," she says softly, "Those condoms are from my Sex Ed class. I was planning on throwing them away. Sleeping with Tyler never even entered my mind."

I wasn't expecting that answer. Or for her tone to change that quickly. "Oh," Is the only noise I can make right now.

"You really feel that way?" she asks.

"Of course I do, Ally. I want to be with you forever. That's what all this waiting is about. I wanted to wait so that I'd lived my singing dream for long enough that I'd be fine with out it if it got awkward for us to be together and work together. That was always how I wanted it to end. I wanted to be each others first great loves. I want to be your only great love."

"Well.. what do we do now?" she asks me.

"Wait? Will you wait for me? I'm scared that now isn't the right time. And I don't want to lose you forever just because we're in a rush. Ally, will you please try not to fall in love with anybody else?" I ask her, knowing it's not very fair.

"Only if you promise not to fall out of love with me while we're waiting." And I know that there's no way I could. I will love this girl until we can finally be together and I will love her even more from then on.

* * *

**AN: So, let me know what you think, please! Honestly, I came up with the idea for this story and halfway through I had no idea how I wanted it to end so I decided to opt for something that would keep them just friends for now.**


End file.
